


Small town gang got nothing to do

by LiviKate



Series: Mischievous Friends [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, with a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: He could feel Otabek hard against his lower back, hands idly stroking over his sides, watching the girls raptly. Yuri turned his head, tilting his face up, and Otabek answered his silent plea for a kiss. Yuri’s mind raced to comprehend the glorious feeling of having his dick sucked while also being kissed exactly how he liked.Or, in which Yuri has never been with a girl, so Otabek gets him two.





	Small town gang got nothing to do

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Mischievous Friends universe, but can be read as a stand alone, and doesn't need to be read to continue that series. The original characters are all from that story, but you don't need to know them to enjoy it :)
> 
> Title from Mustang Kids by Zella Day.

The next day, Otabek told him he could change his mind and call it off with no hard feelings. Yuri slurped his smoothie and told him to text the girls.

“It has to be our bed,” Yuri said. He was expecting a nod, or maybe even an eye roll. He was not expecting Otabek to look up at him with big, shining eyes and get all soft about him calling it _their_ bed. Now it was Yuri’s turn to roll his eyes.

It took two more days before they were all free. Yuri and Otabek had been puttering around the apartment all day, cleaning up and changing the sheets. Yuri knew he was making demands for the weirdest things, but he followed his instincts.

“Why do I need to put the pillows in the closet?” Otabek asked, staring at him like he’d lost his mind.

“I don’t want them to get their hair or their smell or, I don’t know, juices or whatever on our pillows,” Yuri said shrugging. “When we go to bed tonight, I want them to still smell like us.”

“Yuri Plisetsky, you’re a closet romantic,” Otabek said as he went to put their pillows safely away.

“I’ll show you ‘closet,’” Yuri grumbled, racing up behind him and shoving him into the closet, leaning against the door to trap him inside for a few breathless and laughing minutes.

It was just moments before they were supposed to arrive, and Yuri and Otabek were making out on the couch. They’d been sitting, waiting, before Otabek seemed to notice how restless and nervous Yuri was. So he’d grabbed his face and started distracting him with his tongue. It was a very effective strategy. In fact, it was only when they heard Otabek’s phone ring that Yuri’s eyes flew open in alarm and the thing that had been bugging him this whole time, niggling in the back of his head, finally made itself known to him.

“Fuck, Otabek, wait,” Yuri hissed, clutching at his arm when he tried to stand up from the couch. “I don’t know the other girl’s name. I’m about to fuck her and I don’t know her name.” Otabek choked on his laughter and pulled him up from the couch.

“It’s Alia and Aitkazina,” Otabek said. “Alia is the tall one that likes to steal things.”

“Right, right, okay,” Yuri said.

“Don’t worry about not remembering Aitkazina, you can just call her Zina,” Otabek said in a hush before answering the phone. He had a short conversation before buzzing them up. Then he turned to Yuri and cupped his face in his hands, looking up into his eyes. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, leaning down to kiss him. “If I decide I don’t like it…”

“It’s over,” Otabek finished for him, nodding sharply. “They know you’ve never been with girls before. In fact, I think that’s half the reason they want you so bad.”

“And Aleksei likes to watch?” Otabek nodded.

“I will, too,” he murmured against him. “I can’t wait to watch you.” Yuri shivered against him.

There was a knock at the door. Otabek kissed him one more time before turning to answer it. The triad made their way in, the girls looking Yuri up and down with sharp, hungry smiles, and Yuri considered that he might not make it out unscathed.

They didn’t waste time with small talk, or tea, or anything harder. Alia slid immediately in between Yuri and Otabek, wrapping an arm up around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Her lips were soft, and she kissed so gently, like she was just getting a taste for him. He leaned into it, opening his mouth a little. Before his tongue could find her lip, she was pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see Otabek exasperatedly pushing her away.

“Ground rules first, shall we?” he said, quirking a brow. Alia just giggled.

“Sorry, couldn’t help stealing a kiss,” she said, running a teasing hand down Otabek’s chest. Yuri slapped it away. She looked at him with amusement instead of alarm and Yuri tried not to wince at being so predictable.

“Bedroom?” Zina asked, already making her way further into the apartment. Otabek led them to their room, where the lights were already dimmed and the blankets had already been safely folded up.

“Okay, so, rules,” Otabek said, climbing on to the bed and settling against the head board. Yuri sat between his legs, reclining against his chest, and the triad settled themselves in. “Aleksei and I agree not to touch any of you, or each other, unless asked.”

“And only I can ask Otabek to touch me,” Yuri said firmly. The women nodded.

“We’d make a similar claim on Aleksei, but I promise he has no interest in touching you.” The man shrugged apologetically.

“Good,” Yuri nodded.

“If at any point you want to stop, or slow down, you can just say so,” Otabek continued.

“Yuri, love, I understand you’ve never fucked a woman before,” Zina said, running her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Yuri answered, watching her hand.

“Are you excited?” Alia asked, tilting her head, making her neck look long.

“Yeah,” Yuri answered again, a little rougher.

“Nervous?” she asked, a gentle smile on her face. Yuri swallowed, hard.

“A little,” he surprised himself by admitting.

“Why’s that, blondie?” Alia asked, crawling forward slowly. She stopped on her hands and knees, fists planted in the bed on either side of Otabek’s thighs, caging Yuri in against his chest.

“I’ve never been with anyone other than Beka,” he confessed.

“He’ll be right there, sweetie,” Alia said, dipping in to kiss him again, her slow kiss drugging. “In fact,” she said, pulling away with a wet smack. “Why don’t you stay just like this, leaning against him, while I suck you? Does that sound good?”

Her lips were wet and red and impossible to look away from. Yuri nodded, wordlessly, and let her and Otabek quickly pull him out of his clothes. He looked over her shoulder to see Aleksei kissing his other girlfriend, a hand pushed into her obscenely tight jeans. Otabek ran his hands down Yuri’s naked chest, rubbed over his nipples when Alia nudged their legs apart.

“Otabek, be a dear and hold him open for me,” she said, drawing her short nails over the soft skin of Yuri’s inner thighs. Otabek reached down and grabbed Yuri’s thighs, hiking them up and over his own legs, splaying Yuri open in his lap. Alia leaned down and kissed him again, running one of her hands through his hair. She kissed so lightly, soft, barely-there brushes of her lips. Yuri tried to pull her closer, but she leaned away. She kissed a quick trail down his chest, before quickly settling herself on her stomach and wrapping a hand around him.

He was half hard, and he expected her to stroke him slowly until he was all the way there. Which wouldn’t be long, because over her head, he could see Aleksei helping his other girlfriend out of her clothes, and Yuri found he liked the softness of her body, imagining all the places his fingertips would sink in. Alia surprised him again, however, by taking him directly into her mouth. Yuri gasped as she sucked him to hardness, hips twitching as she continued to pet over his inner thighs, sucking and swallowing around him.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Zina asked, naked, and nudging at her boyfriend to sit against the headboard with Otabek, swatting away his hands when he tried to touch her breast.

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed, settling a gentle hand on her head, not wanting to push.

“Run your fingers through her hair, she loves that,” her girlfriend advised and Alia hummed agreeably. Zina scooted up behind her partner, nudging at her legs until Alia pulled them under her. Back on her hands and knees, Alia wrapped one hand around his cock, now fully hard and unable to fit completely in her mouth. She started stroking as she sucked and licked and Yuri tipped his head back against his boyfriend.

He could feel Otabek hard against his lower back, hands idly stroking over his sides, watching the girls raptly. Yuri turned his head, tilting his face up, and Otabek answered his silent plea for a kiss. Yuri’s mind raced to comprehend the glorious feeling of having his dick sucked while also being kissed exactly how he liked.

“ _Fuuuuck,”_ he sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Good so far?” Otabek murmured against him with a smirk.

“Oh fuck yes.”

Alia pulled off with a ragged gasp, hand clenching tightly around him. He drug himself away from Otabek’s kiss to see the top of Zina’s head, wild black curls bouncing as she buried her face in Alia’s ass. She moaned as her girlfriend ate her out, and Yuri carefully nudged at her head so she was at least moaning against his cock. Alia sucked him back in with redoubled effort, choking on moans and cock, occasionally digging into his thigh with her short nails. She pushed down on his cock, pressing the head against the back of her throat, before groaning loudly and shaking all the way down her spine. She pulled off with thick spit connecting them, not caring when it landed on her chin. She rested her head against his thigh and panted.

“Did you just,” Yuri asked in awe.

“Yup, she did,” Zina said, sitting up behind her and wiping her smug grin. Alia groaned something unintelligible, dragging her open mouth against Yuri’s leg.

“I want to make her do that,” Yuri said, sitting up. He turned to drop a quick kiss on Otabek’s lips, smirking at his oddly proud and extremely hungry gaze.

“She needs a break,” Zina said for her, grabbing a condom from Aleksei’s offered hand and climbing over her girlfriend’s splayed form. She nudged at his legs until he unhooked them from around Otabek’s and then straddled his lap, her own knees pushing at the undersides of Otabek’s. She pushed him back against his boyfriend’s chest like he was furniture and held him there with a hand at the base of his throat. “Can I ride you?” she asked, fingertip running over the edge the foil.

Yuri nodded, eyes wide and wordless. She grinned with shark teeth and had the condom rolled down his length even quicker than Otabek could manage most days. His boyfriend helpfully drizzled a little bit of lube over his cock, and Zina smiled at him over Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri reached up immediately and grabbed her chin, as gently as he could manage, and made her look down at him.

“C’mon,” he coaxed, trying to act as though that reaction had been impatience as opposed to pure possession and jealousy. The way Otabek chucked into his hair told him that it didn’t work. Zina quirked a brow and looked at him challengingly.

“Alright,” she said shuffling closer on her knees and reaching behind herself to grab his slick cock. “You ready, blondie?”

“Yeah,” Yuri panted, hands flexing around the softness of her hips, the thought passing through the back of his head that he’d never seen a vagina in real life but he was about to be inside one.

She shifted her hips and sunk down him with ease. He slid in so much easier than he ever did with Otabek. He gasped brokenly as he felt her, ridged and flexing around him, trying to understand the smooth hardness, the muscled slide. She tightened around him and his head flew back into his partner’s shoulder as he groaned. She laughed, and it made her quiver around him again and he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Fuck, Otabek, you were right,” Zina said, looking over to him, having the decency to sound at least a little breathless. “He is loud.” Yuri snarled at the hungry way she looked at his partner, and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss, a kiss he controlled. She began to move her hips, in slow rolls as her tongue slid over his.

He could feel her flexing around him, and eventually he had to pull his mouth away from Zina so he could watch. He put his hands on her thighs, stroking and marveling. He squeezed, feeling the soft give that was nothing like the hairy and muscular lengths of Otabek’s, or even his own. He looked down between her legs, where she was parted around him and bright pink. He put his hands on her waist, feeling how soft her stomach was, the way her breasts shook when he began to fuck up into her.

Yuri rolled his head on his neck, feeling overwhelmed and underprepared. He put his hands back on Zina’s hips, and braced his feet, fucking into her faster, biting his tongue. He slid one hand in, between her legs. His thumb slid around, lost for a few moments before he accidently bumped her clit. He knew because her thighs clamped tightly around his hips, holding onto him while she bucked into his touch.

“That’s right, sweet boy, right there,” she said, her black curls falling down around his face as she leaned more heavily on his shoulders. “Right there, do that,” she encouraged, beginning to sound genuinely effected. He felt her shake around him and couldn’t get over how _easy_ it was.

“Fuck, Beka, oh,” he moaned, rolling his head against his shoulder to press against his neck.

“Don’t stop,” Zina asked, voice high, hair tickling his chest as she hung her head, working her hips so quickly that her ass slapped audibly against his thighs. Yuri kept his thumb moving and kept his hips still, letting her use him however she needed. He tilted his face to his boyfriend and begged for a kiss.

Feeling the ridges of her body contract around him had a rhythmic rippling to it that the tight clamp of an ass did not. Zina gasped, shuddering over him as her body came to a clenching halt. It felt more like hands trying to caress an orgasm out of him and it almost worked. He’d opened his mouth to whine out his release when he felt a hand clamp down tightly around the base of his cock. He choked, eyes flying open and the whine releasing into one of despair.

“Don’t come yet, kitten,” Otabek whispered into his ear before gently letting go of his dick, leaving it to bob neglectfully in the cool air as Zina slipped off of him. “You’ve got another pussy waiting for you.”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Alia groaned, and Yuri looked over with glazed eyes to see her squirming backwards on the bed and pulling her dress the rest of the way over her head. She had been slowly riding her boyfriend’s fingers as she’d watched, her hands kneading at her own breasts in a practiced motion. When Zina climbed off of his lap, on legs Yuri was proud to see trembling, Alia rolled onto her back in the space between them, her head near her boyfriend’s crossed ankles. She splayed her legs open and looked at Yuri was dark promise. “Come fuck me, pretty boy.”

Yuri leaned towards her, his back cold when it separated from his partner, and his arms shaking as he settled himself over the girl.

“Lube?” he asked, looking around the bed for it.

“Don’t need it,” Alia assured him, twitching her hips up.

“She’s always really wet,” Zina said as she settled alongside her, come-drunk and sluggish. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and let it go with a pop. “It’s one of her best qualities.”

Alia giggled and pulled her girlfriend’s face up into a kiss. Yuri took their distraction to look his fill. She was shockingly pink, under her dark, damp curls, and Yuri reached out to feel her. She moaned, thighs twitching as he stroked over her slit, feelings where she was hard, where she was soft, where she was wet, where she was open. He pushed his finger inside her, and his thumb naturally slid between her folds. He nudged something hard and small and her hips bucked against him.

“Fuck,” he sighed, not really knowing why.

“I know,” Otabek murmured, stretching his foot out to rest against Yuri’s calf. “Now you see why I like girls, too.”

“Can I use the same condom?” he asked, aching to rub himself over her wet folds.

“Yeah,” Aleksei answered for them, and the gruffness of his low voice shocked Yuri, who had nearly forgotten the other man was present. He nodded and turned his attention back to the woman laid out underneath him.

Before, he’d been daunted by the female anatomy. Now, it really didn’t seem that hard. He circled his thumb over that nub while pushing another finger in and she sobbed into her girlfriend’s mouth. Zina pulled away to suck marks into her breasts, playing with her nipples and squeezing them in her hands.

“Yuri,” Alia said, sounding rough already. “Please.” Yuri took her request and shuffled closer on his knees, pulled her splayed thighs up over his, lining up his dick. He nudged the head against where his fingers had just been, and pushed.

She moaned, and it sounded muffled. He looked up, eyes dazed and overwhelmed, to see Zina kissing her lazily, tongue pushed into her mouth. Alia whined, high pitched and breathless, muffled by her girlfriend’s kiss. He settled into a gentle rhythm that built slowly. He tried different things; different strokes, tempos, timing. He had so much more control now, Alia open and waiting for him, letting him take the lead, not like Zina had. But he was grateful. Now that he knew somewhat what to expect from a woman, he could experiment a little.

Licking his thumb, he slid it between her legs, looking for her clit, noting that it seemed bigger than Zina’s had felt. And if he’d made her come well enough, he was reasonably confident as he set to swirling his digit over her bud. She keened, ripping her mouth away from her girlfriend to pant loudly, one hand shooting up to clamp around Yuri’s shoulder.

He kept going, even as sweat began to drip into his eyes, his hips working in a strong, steady pace. Her legs tensed around him and were beginning to shake. He saw in his periphery that Zina rolled away into Aleksei’s side and appeared to be whispering to him. Alia demanded his attention again when a shudder ran down her whole spine and her teeth dug so sharply into her lip, Yuri was sure it would bleed. He could tell she was close.

When Otabek was close, he knew a hundred different ways to push him over the edge. He knew his body nearly as well as he knew his own. This, Alia, laid out in front of him, squeezing around him, was completely uncharted territory. And while he was excited, he also felt a little lost.

“What does she like?” he asked, voice cracking as he tried to keep a rhythm.

“Lift her up a little, arm under her hips,” Aleksei advised, and when Yuri looked at him, he was red faced and dark eyed, a hand stroking himself inside his pants. He did as her boyfriend suggested, and her legs wrapped around him made it easier, though she was already so much lighter than Otabek he probably could’ve held her like this for hours. “Almost there,” Aleksei said, sounding out of breath himself. “You gotta fuck up into her, find that sweet spot.” Yuri tilted her hips, then his hips, shifting in small increments to be as thorough as possible. “There,” Aleksei said, seconds before Alia gasped. Yuri didn’t question it, just hanging his head and trying to keep a rhythm. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Alia was starting to shake again. Zina stretched a hand out to comb the hair away from her face, and Yuri watched as her eyes rolled back.

And then she was convulsing around him, her muscles flexing in waves, her thighs twitching and her stomach quivering. He started to slow down, relieved.

“No, Yuri, keep going,” Zina told him, and the sound he released was a very manly whimper. When Otabek came, it was done, and he could come inside him, or anywhere else, and then just collapse. Girls were harder, Yuri thought as he built his rhythm back up. Fuck, he missed Otabek. Which was a weird thought to have, considering his partner was right there. But he missed the familiarity of his touch, the assurance that he knew exactly how to touch him. He looked over to his partner as Alia started to shake around him again. Otabek was watching him with starving eyes, his teeth pressing against his bottom lip, his fist moving slowly over his dick in his sweatpants. They made eye contact, and Yuri cursed brokenly at the same time Alia came around him again.

“Good, good,” Zina said, pushing him away with a hand on his stomach. Alia collapsed in a boneless heap, hair stuck to her sweaty face. “Do you need a second?” Zina asked him, and he nodded, immediately crawling back into Otabek’s lap. He buried his face in his neck and pressed his slick and sticky cock against Otabek’s stomach.

“You’re doing so well,” Otabek murmured, running his hands all over his naked back. “Shit, babe, it makes me so hard, watching you make them come.” Otabek dipped his head to latch his teeth into Yuri’s throat, and he grabbed the back of his head, holding him there. He wanted a hot, fresh bruise on his throat, marking him, before he let the girls touch him again.

“Touch me,” he demanded quietly into his hair. He felt weird, sitting naked and sex-sweaty in his boyfriend’s lap while he was fully clothed, but at least the thick length of Otabek’s cock underneath him was familiar. He reached between them to grab it, stroking slowly from root to tip.

“I’m right here, kitten,” Otabek murmured wrapping his arms around him tightly and pushing into his grip. It felt good, helping to settle the buzz of a just-barely restrained orgasm still sizzling under his skin, threatening to overwhelm him at a touch. He needed to focus on something else. He dug his teeth into his partner’s shoulder and sucked. “I love watching you like this, it’s perfect,” Otabek said. “You’re perfect.” Yuri huffed, curling in tightly around him, sweeping his thumb over his head. “You like the girls, don’t you?”

“Not as much as I like you.” He bit at his ear and shuddered when Otabek rubbed a dry finger over his hole.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Otabek joked lightly. “They certainly like you a lot.”

He looked back to see Alia now resting her head on Aleksei’s lap, Zina dropping careful kissed on her face and chest.

She looked over her shoulder at him, caught him watching.

“She thinks she can go for at least one more,” Zina said, a gentle smile on her face.

“Okay,” he said, sliding of Otabek’s hold to run his hands down Zina’s back. “But I want you back on my dick.” Aleksei groaned, finally breaking and pushing his jeans down his thighs. His dick was wet in his fist already, and for as much as Yuri wanted to appreciate the girls in front of him, that cock made his mouth water.

“You like that, honey?” he heard Alia whisper, he looked up to see Alia staring at her boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. “You like watching your girls get off on other cocks?” Yuri shook his head, not wanting to know anymore about their sex life than he already did. He looked over to Otabek and they shared a look. Yuri had to try hard not to giggle at the raised eyebrow Otabek sent his way. He just shook his head and went back to running his hands over Zina’s ass and thighs.

She was thick, and soft, and she didn’t shave her legs like her girlfriend did, so soft downy hair bent under his palms as he slid them up and down her thighs.

“Ride me again?” he asked, quietly, pressing his words into the nape of her neck, not wanting to disrupt Alia and Aleksei.

“Yeah, fuck, yes,” she answered, twisting out from under him. Gentle, small hands directed him down onto his back, and then she was settling over him, straddling his hips.

She pinned his dick against his stomach with a thumb under the head and rocked her hips over his length, the lips of her pussy dragging over the sides of his cock, teasing him. He moaned, head tilting back and his hands clenching too tightly around her thighs. He pushed up against her and then felt her other hand caressing over his abs.

“Look at you,” she sighed, stroking over the hard ripples of his stomach. “You’re so fucking fit, you don’t even know what body fat is, do you?” He flexed his chest with a smirk, a move blatantly copied from his boyfriend, but she didn’t know that. She laughed, high like silver bells, and then lifted her hips up to take him inside her again. She planted her hands against his stomach and rode him exactly how she wanted, and he wouldn’t dare try to fuck up her rhythm. He was content with holding on to her hips and gasping at the ceiling until Alia grabbed his face, and took his parted lips in a slow and drugging kiss.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” she asked, combing his long hair away from his red face. “So gorgeous.” She pulled him into a kiss. “Pretty face like this,” she murmured against his lips, “Perfect for sitting on.”

“Yeah,” Yuri encouraged, detaching his grip on the other girl still rocking over his dick to grab Alia’s hips as she settled over his face.

When she sat down over him, though, Yuri realized how very incredibly different it was to eat out a pussy rather than an asshole. It was so wet, it made it hard to breathe, and there was so much for his tongue to do and keep track of that sometimes he didn’t even know if he was doing it right.

He couldn’t hear over the ragged sound of his own breathing, ears clamped down by Alia’s thighs, but he figured when they twitched that he was doing okay. Still, it was so hard to breathe that he rushed to finish, moving his tongue against her, searching for her clit. She helped him find it, hips tilting and pushing until it was right on the tip of his tongue.

Her scream was muffled, and he thought maybe she and Zina were kissing. He pushed a finger into her, his arm cramping from the terrible angle but he persevered. He felt her hands press down on his stomach, and he flexed under his grip, loosing her clit while he smirked against her. Alia huffed a tense sounding laugh and Zina tightened around him, brutally knocking the smug look off his face as her girlfriend ground down against his face.

His nose smushed sideways as she rode his tongue, shifting and shifting until he was sucking the part she wanted, shifting again until he was licking the part she wanted. It would’ve been entirely unpleasant if Zina hadn’t been rocking relentlessly over his cock. As it was, it was completely overwhelming, as he tried to draw in enough breath to gasp and pant and only got slick in his nose.

He was on the verge of panicking and pushing her off so he could breathe, but he was relieved to find that she finished much faster on his tongue than she had on his dick. Soon, she was shuddering overtop of him, grinding down on his face, a new gush of slick smearing across his chin, into his nose. She moaned and panted, and as soon as he felt her thighs relax, he nudged her off his face and onto her side on the bed. Alia crumpled into her boyfriend’s side, shaking and whimpering, and he pressed a finger into her gasping mouth, pulling harshly at his own cock.

Looking up to the woman still riding his cock, Yuri wiped his face with his arm before reaching up to cup her breasts. They were nice, soft and full, shaking with the rhythm of her hips. He slid his thumb over the nipple, so much fuller and softer than Otabek’s, not backed by thick muscle, just softness on more softness. Zina covered one of his hands with one of her own, pushing harder and closing tighter around her breast. He understood her guiding touch but was afraid to hurt her, her skin feeling so delicate under his palms.

“Do you want to come, Blondie?” she asked, one hand coming down to brace herself on the bed by his shoulder. He nodded, filling both hands with the bouncy curls of her hair. He was close, had been since she’d first orgasmed around his dick. She leaned down and kissed him messily, licking the taste of her girlfriend from his lips. He panted into her mouth, his feet planting onto the bed so he could fuck up into her, the heat pooled in his stomach beginning to mount again.

“Fuck, fuck,” he bit out, gasping up into her mouth.

“Can he come, Otabek?” she asked, and Yuri could taste her smirk. He moaned, back arching, neck flexing as he pushed his head into the bed, searching for his boyfriend’s face through the tangle of her curls.

“Do you want to come again first?” he heard Otabek ask, and Yuri whimpered, hands too tight on her hips as he fucked up into her.

“Beka, please, Beka,” he whined, his face red and flushed. Zina pulled up away from where she’d been sucking on his ear. She set a hand on his stomach and slid the other down between them.

“I’m good, Beks,” she panted, her voice sounding strained, and Yuri didn’t even have the ability to feel proud about it. “I wanna see him come.”

Yuri groaned, finally able to see his partner again. Otabek had his joggers pushed down, one hand stroking over his glistening cock, the other cupping and squeezing his balls. Yuri wanted to wrap his mouth around them. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Otabek’s gaze burning into his skin, watching him struggle to hold on.

“Please, Beka,” he whispered, barely having the breath for the words.

“Fuck, yeah, kitten, you can come,” Otabek said, hips pushing up into his own hand. Yuri came on a strangled scream, pushing himself up into ZIna’s pulsing body, fucking up in stuttering, uncoordinated thrusts. Over the ringing of his ears, he heard Zina moan, her pussy clutching at him, flexing around him, milking him. Opening his eyes he saw Aleksei was shooting over his own fist. Alia was murmuring encouragements unintelligible over the sound of his ragged breathing. Zina slumped forward over his chest, his softening dick slipping out of her as she snuffled into his shoulder.

“Fuck,” he panted, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch her waist, stroking with his thumb over the roll of her stomach. She chuckled lightly against him, guiding his face to hers with a gentle hand on his jaw, pulling him into a light and lazy kiss. He felt another hand in his hair and tilted his face up to see Alia hovering over him, dipping down to his kiss again. He sighed into the kiss, all lingering tension flowing out of his shoulders as he relaxed from the shudders of orgasm.

Aleksei called Zina’s name, his voice sounding soft and wrecked, and the woman dropped a last kiss onto Yuri’s neck before crawling to her boyfriend, sliding into his lap and kissing him deeply. Alia slunk after them, curling under one of his arms and stroking through the messy tangle of her girlfriend’s hair. With weak arms, Yuri pushed himself up to seated. Otabek was waiting for him, hand moving leisurely over his dick, watching Yuri recover with molten eyes. Yuri leaned towards him, seeing that his dick was flushed darkly at the head, wet and weeping, looking so hot and neglected. Yuri slid into his space, with the boneless inelegance of those rendered dumb by endorphins.

“Beka,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Otabek’s ear, hands sliding over his chest.

“Yeah?” Otabek asked, breathless and rough, the slick sound of his hand moving faster over his cock gracing Yuri’s ears.

“Hurry up and come so you can cuddle me,” Yuri said, his voice husky and selfish, and Otabek huffed a laugh, turning his head to catch his lips in a deep kiss. Yuri held his head in his hands, letting him push into his mouth and stroke over his tongue, letting himself be pliant and open to his kiss. After a few minutes, Otabek was groaning into his mouth, hot splatters of come landing on their hips and stomachs. Yuri’s hands fell to the heaving shape of his partner’s chest, feeling him relax and slow. He kissed him gently, easing him down, until he was just a soft bundle of heat and muscle leaning against him.

Yuri burrowed close, tangling their legs together and pushing his face against his throat and into the soft darkness of his hair. Otabek’s arms wrapped up around his back and twisted them to the side, pulling him tightly against his chest.

“How do you feel?” Otabek asked after a few quiet moments of catching their breath.

“Like I never want you to stop touching me,” Yuri admitted, pressing his face into the fabric of his shirt.

“You okay?” Otabek whispered, a gentle hand pushing his hair away from his face. “Was it too much?”

“No,” he began. “Well, maybe a little. It was good, great, but I just need your hands on me.”

“I’m right here, kitten,” Otabek murmured, kissing his forehead and wrapping him up in his arms. Yuri melted against him, letting his awareness of everything except the beat of his heart under his cheek fade away.

 

The next hour saw the triad quietly wrapping themselves back in their clothes and leaving the apartment with soft kisses on Yuri’s lips. As soon as Otabek saw them to the door and locked it behind them, he was scooping Yuri up and bringing him into the bathroom. His ankles banged against the doorframe and he grumbled in his arms.

“I’m too long for you to carry around like this,” he complained, but he pressed kisses against his jawbone anyway.

“But you like it,” Otabek hummed, unbothered. Yuri didn’t fight him on it, knowing it was true. They stood in the shower, letting warm water fall around them as the kissed without hurry.

“I love you,” Yuri felt the need to mention, stroking their noses together.

“I love you, too,” Otabek said easily. “Did you enjoy the girls?”

“Most of it,” Yuri said, sighing as he turned to grab their soap. “I did not like when she sat on my face, that was not nice.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Otabek shrugged. “Personally, I love it.”

“Well you can do that from now on,” Yuri said good-naturedly, sliding his sud-laden poof over his skin, scrubbing where he was tacky from fluids or lube. “Everything else was pretty great, though. I guess I like girls well enough.”

“Still prefer cock?” Otabek asked, his hands following the trails of bubbles that slid down his chest.

“Definitely,” Yuri purred, leaning into him to nip at his ear. “One in particular.”

“Well it likes you too, don’t worry,” Otabek teased before turning his sudsy hands onto his own body. “You gonna wash your hair?”

“Nah, I’ll do it tomorrow,” Yuri replied, and made sure he had scrubbed his face before his partner turned the water off. Drying off quickly and dressing in soft sweats, Yuri and Otabek stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on it, tossing the dirty ones in the corner to be washed later. Or completely forgotten about and washed much, _much_ later.

Once the bed was remade, Yuri crawled back into it, curling up in the center like a cat.

“Get the pillows and blankets,” Yuri ordered, rubbing his face against the fresh sheets.

“Yura, it’s not even six, are you really going to go to sleep?” Otabek asked, having the nerve to scold him with his hands on his hips like a middle-aged mother.

“Did you honestly expect me to have a threesome and then just go on with my day?” Yuri asked incredulously, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head.

“I mean, kinda,” Otabek huffed, but he moved away to unfold the comforter and toss it over Yuri’s curled form. Yuri let it fall over his head, not squirming out from underneath it. His skin still felt like it was buzzing from the touch of other hands and he needed a minute to feel small and collected. He heard Otabek get the pillows from the closet and felt the shift of air as the tossed the pillows back into place over Yuri’s head. “Alia came four times and she walked out of here on her own two legs, I'm sure you can stay awake long enough to eat dinner with me.”

Yuri pouted, sticking his lip out adorably. Then he realized Otabek couldn’t see it, so he pulled the blanket off himself and nailed him with a big-eyed, pathetic pout.

“Please, Daddy?” he whined, really pulling out the big guns. That caught Otabek’s attention, and he pushed his mused hair out of his face and back into his hood with a gentle hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said, looking over his face with concern. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Yuri insisted, holding up the blanket for Otabek to slide in next to him. “I’m tired and I just want you to hold me and stuff,” he grumbled, his face getting red from embarrassment, but Otabek was kind enough to let him bury his hot cheeks into his neck. His arms came up around him and he stroked over his spine.

“Okay, lets do that,” he said, shifting around to make himself comfortable, reaching up to drag a pillow closer. “Do you wanna tell me how you’re feeling?”

“I don’t know, a little weird,” Yuri confessed, but tension dropped out of his shoulders with the affirming hum his partner offered. “I liked it but it was weird having sex without you.”

“I was right there the whole time,” Otabek assured. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“It didn’t feel like it,” Yuri sighed. “I guess I just missed you, or whatever.”

“So, are you saying you don’t ever want to have sex with anyone else, or you don’t want to have sex with anyone without me involved?”

Yuri considered for a few heartbeats.

“The second one,” he decided. “I liked how much the girls liked me, and I kinda wish I could’ve sucked Aleksei off, but I think I’d feel better if I’d had your hands on me more.”

“Okay, deal,” Otabek said easily, and he turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Yuri’s hood. It was quiet for a long time, long enough that Yuri had almost drifted off into a nap. Then Otabek spoke again. “So, like, are you already thinking about another one?” he asked, with feigned casualness. “Or, do you want to wait a couple weeks? Maybe your next visit?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, hesitantly. “I think next visit maybe.”

“Do you know who you want?” Otabek asked, making it clear that it was up to him.

“I don’t know,” Yuri said slowly, “I feel like I won’t be able to decide ahead of time.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean that I feel like a threesome with Marcus would be _me_ getting destroyed, but a threesome with Seung-gil would be the two of us just tearing him to pieces,” Yuri said thoughtfully, tapping his bottom lip. “So I guess I’ll need to wait until I know if I’m in the mood to get slapped around or if I want to do the slapping.”

He felt Otabek’s heart thundering under his cheek. His turned his face up with a gentle hand.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” he asked, blinking and Yuri like he couldn’t believe he was real.

“More never hurts,” Yuri grinned up at him. He planted a kiss on his lips and curled in tightly to his side, feeling settled in his skin and excitedly awaiting their next adventure.


End file.
